mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2/Gallery
Trapped in a cave TwilightAloneS2E26.PNG|Where am I? Lonely Twilight S2E26.png|All alone in the dark! TwilightLookingAroundS2E26.PNG|Where could I be? Is anyone here S2E26.png|Her reflection is her only company. Cadance Is Everywhere S2E26.PNG|Evil Cadance in the glass I see you S2E26.png|My, what big eyes you have. And now your prison S2E26.png|Popping out everywhere! Nopony will save you S2E26.png|You're mine now. *Evil smirk* Evil Cadance Chrysalis.png|I am a greedy briiide... Desperate Twilight S2E26.png|I never dreamed this would have happened..."My foal sitter has turn into a complete JERK!" Dont you dare S2E26.png|Spartan Laser! Super Angry Twilight S2E26.png|Grrrrr.... Twilight blasting the magic S2E26.png|The battle begun! S02E26 Real Cadance.png|The real Cadance. Princess Cadance uncovered S2E26.png|The foes Cadance barely dodged the Flamethrower! Princess Cadance no wait! S2E26.png|"No, wait!" Twilight pouncing at Princess Cadance S2E26.png|Twilight Sparkle used Tackle! Princess Cadance shielding herself S2E26.png|The endure worked! Princess Cadance shielding herself 2 S2E26.png|Uh... Princess Cadance seeing Twilight S2E26.png|"Twilight!" Princess Cadance talking to Twilight S2E26.png|"You've got to believe me!" Twilight is not phased S2E26.png|Likely story! Twilight hears memory S2E26.png|Twilight hears an old memory. Princess Cadance singing to Twilight S2E26.png|Cadance proves herself to Twilight Twilight ear drop S2E26.png|Ear drop and shrinking pupils: what can be more adorable than that? Twilight ear rise S2E26.png|Of course, we can't forget the cuteness when the ears perk back up. Twilight realising the real Princess Cadance S2E26.png|My foal sitter is not a jerk! Princess Cadance smiling S2E26.png|The smile says it all. Twilight smiling S2E26.png|As it does here. S02E26 Twilight and Cadance reunite.png|"You do remember me!" Princess Cadance hugging Twilight S2E26.png|Twilight and Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance noticing something S2E26.png|I think everything's alright...NOT. Eerie sparkle S2E26.png|When in darkness, always head for the light Eerie sparkle in Princess Cadance's eyes S2E26.png|Cadance's eyes Princess Cadance solution! S2E26.png|Exit! This Day Aria Chrysalis as Cadance walking up to the mirror S2E26.png|Dun.dun,dun.DUN. Flower S2E26.png|A rose by any other name, still has thorns. Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror S2E26.png|"This day is going to be perfect." Chrysalis as Cadance 'The kind of day which I dreamed' S2E26.png|"The kind of day which I dreamed ..." Princess Cadance cute expression S2E26.png|Despite being the fake Cadance, she still looks cute with that expression. Fake Cadance 'See I look' S2E26.png|I'm proud! Chrysalis as Cadance with the mannequins S2E26.png|"Everypony will gather round and say I look lovely in my gown" Chrysalis as Cadance 'That I have fooled them all' S2E26.png|Evil Cadance S02E26 Evil eyes.png|The eyes of evil ... S02E26 Cadance gems.png|Like the Crystal maidens of Link to the Past S02E26 Twilight Cadance cave maze.png|A race against time Cadance's reflection S2E26.png|"But instead of having cake ..." Twilight and Cadance S2E26.png|"... with all my friends to celebrate." Princess Cadance wedding bells S2E26.png|"My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all." Chrysalis as Cadance 'care less about the dress' S2E26.png|"I could care less about the dress!" Chrysalis as Cadance kicking the table S2E26.png|"I won't partake in any cake." Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mannequin S2E26.png|"Vows ..." Chrysalis as Cadance touching mannequin's chin S2E26.png|... well I'll be lying when I say." Princess Cadance anykind weather S2E26.png|"That through any kind of weather." Princess Cadance to be together S2E26.png|"I'll want us to be together." Hat in the air S2E26.png|"The truth is..." Hat being hit by magic S2E26.png|"... I don't care for him at all!" The hat's remains S2E26.png|Nooo.. Me Lucky Hat! Chrysalis as Cadance stepping on hat's remains S2E26.png|(Be lucky, Chris, that Uncle Scrooge is Scottish and wears a top hat) Chrysalis as Cadance 'do not love the groom' S2E26.png|"No I do not love the groom!" Myst_Chandelier.PNG|Atrus son of Gehn called; he wants his chandelier back. Shadow at the ceiling S2E26.png|"In my heart there is no room!" Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror menacingly S2E26.png|"But I still want him to be..." Chrysalis as Cadance 'all mine!' S2E26.png|"... all mine!" Twilight and Cadance 2 S2E26.png|"Find a way to save the day." S02E26 Twilight and Cadance run.png|"I don't fear that I may lose him." Twilight and Cadance running S2E26.png|"... to one who wants to use him." Cadance and Twilight with minecart S2E26.png|"Not care for, love and cherish him each day." Twilight scared face S2E26.png|Is that an expression of...disgust? Twilight and Cadance 3 S2E26.png|Must..save..coltfriend! Twilight unsure S2E26.png|Twilight unsure at what Cadance will do next. Cadance trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"For I oh-so love the groom." S02E26 Cadance mine cart.png|"All my thoughts he does consume." Twilight looking S2E26.png|Wait...Why didn't Rarity's gem finding spell pick up on this mine? Twilight touched S2E26.png|Twilight touched at how much Cadance loves Shining Armor. Cadance looking at rocks levitated S2E26.png|Carrying rocks Cadance being put in minecart S2E26.png|Twilight carrying somepony approximately half a decade older than her Twilight and Cadance 4 S2E26.png|"Oh, Shining Armor ..." Twilight trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"... I'll be there very soon!" Twilight and Cadance S2E26.PNG|A look in the eye S02E26 Mine cart ride.png|It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Twilight and Cadance thrown out from minecart S2E26.png|Can you spot them? TwilightLookDownS2E26.PNG|Close-up of Twilight S2E26 Twilight Cadance flying.png|My love will take flight! Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png|"Cadance" entering the wedding. First wedding procession This Day s02e26.png|A wide pan-out of the wedding crowd layout. Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png|I'm one lucky alicorn birde! Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|Funny how nopony notices the lyrics coming out of Cadance's mouth. Chrysalis close up 2.png|We don't actually want to see your face now, Chris. This Day Aria Cadence splitscreen S2E26.png|Hurry! S02E26 Splitscreen2.png| Shining Armor under spell S2E26.png|At least this green isn't his natural eye color. S02E26 Splitscreen3.png|The lie and the truth. Mine all mine.png|Are you trying to be Diamond Tiara?? Chrysalis as Cadance laughing S2E26.png|Evil princess. Confronting Queen Chrysalis Princess Cadance save him S2E26.png|"We're never going to save him!" Twilight found it S2E26.png|Ah! Found it! Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 1 S2E26.png|"You're not going ANYWHERE." Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png|One of us ... Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine eyes S2E26.png|EEEEEEEEEEEVIL!!!!! Princess Celestia being oblivious S02E26.png|Princess Celestia looking cute as always. Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png|Wedding...crashed! S02E26 Twilight stops the vows.png|This wedding is a sham! Rarity & Rainbow Dash gasp! S2E26.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash can't find any words. Rainbow Applejack and Rarity bridesmaids S2E26.png|"It's official: she's lost her mind." S02E26 What did she say.png|A slip of the tongue. Princess Cadance why does she S2E26.png|"Why does she have to ruin my special day!?" Princess Cadance fake drama S2E26.png|What a drama queen. Princess Cadance wha...!! S2E26.png|Oh she knows that voice. S02E26 Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding.png|'I'm' the real Cadance, you tramp! Chrysalis as Cadance surprised S2E26.png|"WHAT?!" Princess Cadance you escape S2E26.png|"But how did you escape my bridesmaids!?" Princess Cadance slick smile S2E26.png|Princess Cadance is smiling... like a Boss! Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 3 S2E26.png|Don't you just hate it when the bridesmaids lose it and their eyes start glowing green? Princess Cadance thinking ideas S2E26.png|Think, think...oh whats that. Princess Cadance solve problem S2E26.png|Solving a problem like a Princess. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine distracted S2E26.png|Go Fetch! Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine jump after the bouquet S2E26.png|I hope they don't land on something sharp. Princess Cadance how we do it S2E26.png|That's how its done. S02E26 Wedding sham.png|Face-off. Applejack don't understand S2E26.png|"I don't understand." Applejack be two S2E26.png|"How can there be two of them?" Really Applejack... S02E26 Cadance exposes fake.png|She's a Changeling! Time to reveal yourself.png|Glowing eyes! S02E26 Chrysalis sheds her disguise.png|Dropping the mask ... Chrysalis Terrorize! Rarity freak out S2E26.png|Bright green light is scary! Random pony LoL face S2E26.png|Looks like somepony isn't lying about the green light. Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png|Nope. ChangelingQueen.PNG|Evil smile S02E26 Cadance shadowed over.png|"Right, you are Princess!" Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png|The queen sure looks weird alright. Chrysalis close to the screen S2E26.png|Those vibrant, emerald green eyes! They really are mesmerizing! Queen of Changelings S2E26.png|Chrysalis, the Queen of the Changelings. Chrysalis pleased.png|Oh, he's miiiiiiiiiiine. Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.png|I may be evil but I can be cute sometimes. Chrysalis 'I doubt that' S2E26.png|Pony, please... Princess Cadance witness S2E26.png|Cadance see's Shining Armor is under the control of the queen. Princess Cadance determined S2E26.png|Cadance determined to take back Shining Armor. Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis blocks Cadance's way. Princess Cadance serious S2E26.png|Serious. S2E26 Queen Chrysalis shouting.png|Really! Queen Chrysalis happy S2E26.png|That's right jump up! Now stay frozen up there. Chrysalis on ruling the world S2E26.png|Hah! Princess Cadance & Twilight gasp S2E26.png|*GASP* Princess Cadance not my! S2E26.png|"Not my Shining Armor!" Queen Chrysalis huh S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis forgot to take Princess Celestia into account. S02E26 Celestia battle face.png|Angry pony ruler. Queen Chrysalis why so serious S2E26.png|Awww, why so serious? S02E26 Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff.png|Oh,no... ChrysalisandCelestia.png|One shall stand, one shall fall! S02E26 Celestia beam.png|Celestia used Solar Beam! ForcesCollideS2E26.PNG|Anyone else reminded of DBZ? Celestia fighting Chrysalis S2E26.png|The steadfast Princess. Chrysalis fighting Celestia.png|The steadfast queen. Princess Celestia realize S2E26.png|Oh no. CelestiaLosingS2E26.PNG|See, she's NOT Trollestia. S02E26 Celestia defeated.png|Celestia defeated. Queen Chrysalis it worked S2E26.png|It worked...! Queen Chrysalis smiling S2E26.png|Say cheese! Chrysalis is more powerful then Celestia.png|This is a pure face of evil. Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png|Forget the mouth on the right and she looks gagged. S02E26 Main 6 determination.png|Let's do this! rarity dropping her bridemaids.PNG|What about the dresses...?! poor rarity.PNG|Rarity looking a little embarrassed at herself. The Main 6 vs. the Changelings Main 6 running S2E26.png|Rescue Portrait Changelings behind the shield S2E26.png|Those things are getting nearer... Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png|And nearer... Changelings smashing the shield S2E26.png|Uh oh. Changelings smashing the shield 2 S2E26.png|This can't be good. Main 6 S2E26.png|Hold on to your hooves! Changelings attacking S2E26.png|An army of changelings is attacking! Twilight incoming S2E26.png|Uh oh, incoming bugs! Changelings striking down S2E26.png|Razor Leaf! Twilight go go S2E26.png|"Go, go!" Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png|Twilight barely escaped, Twilight take this S2E26.png|Take this! Rarity bump into S2E26.png|A few bumps but no bruises. Rarity oh c'mon S2E26.png|Rarity a tad upset at Applejack. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png|The main 6 is facing a big problem here. Changeling swarm S2E26.png|The Changeling Army S02E26 Main 6 surrounded.png|Stay together now ... Rainbow Dash 'the hard way' S2E26.png|"It's time to do this the hard way." TwoRainbowDashesS2E26.PNG|Oh, it's just a reflection. Or maybe not. Rainbow Dash looking at changeling Rainbow S2E26.png|Two Rainbow Dashes?! Rainbow clone.png|What happened to Rainbow Dash being "The One and Only" Changeling Rainbow pushing Rainbow Dash S2E26.png|Too slow! Rainbow Dash at the ground S2E26.png|"Hey, how'd he..." Rainbows clones.png|Henge no Jutsu. TwilightShockedS2E26.PNG|Say what? S02E26 - Fake ponies evil grin.jpg|Duplicates of Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity S02E26 Doppelgangers 1.png|Clones to the right... S02E26 Doppelgangers 2.png|Clones to the left... S02E26 Too many Twilights.png|Pony bunshin no jutsu! Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Got a fight on our hooves ... Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png|Ye-haw! Main 6 ready to fight 2 S2E26.png|Haya! FluttershyScaredS2E26.PNG|What's b-behind me? S02E26 Fluttershy versus fluttershies.png|You can kind of tell Fluttershy from the changelings. It's REALLY obvious. SheWentThatWayS2E26.PNG|Uh.... DUR! I'm one of you! Let's go get 'em! Dur! FluttershyCloseCallS2E26.PNG|Can't believe that actually worked ... Rainbow Dash clones S2E26.png|Facing 4 of your best friend Rainbow Dash clones scaring Fluttershy S2E26.png|Quadruple Rainbow Dashes all the way, all the time! Real Rainbow Dash ready to kick S2E26.png|Real Rainbow Dash on third. S02E26 Rainbow Dash Jodan Sokuto Geri.png|JODAN SOKUTO GERI! S02E26 Rainbow Dash Shoryuken.png|SHO-RYU-KEN! Rainbow Dash smiles at Fluttershy S2E26.PNG Rainbow Dash picking up Fluttershy S2E26.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E26.png|You saved my plot there! Screen zip S2E26.png Applejack and changeling Twilight together S2E26.png|Panty and Stocking... Changeling turns back to normal S2E26.png|Wait, this isn't Twilight! S02E26 Applejack and changling.png|Anyone reminded of Alien? Twilight with changeling Twilight S2E26.png|Guess the real one! Twilight changing changeling back to normal S2E26.png|Turning the changeling back to normal. Pile of Applejacks S2E26.png|Applejacks! Applejacks everywhere! Shooting changeling Applejack S2E26.png|Eeeks! Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png|"Real me! REAL ME!" Twilight and Applejack 2 S2E26.png|Whew... S02E26 Pinkie Pie and changling.png|You're funny-looking! Changeling as Rarity S2E26.png|Amused. Changeling as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png|Still amused. Changeling as Fluttershy S2E26.png|Still amused. Pinkie giggling S2E26.png|She is such a happy pony. Pinkie 'do me' S2E26.png|"Do me! Do me!" Changeling as Fluttershy 2 S2E26.png|Sure, why not? Changeling as Pinkie S2E26.png|Tada! S02E26 Pinkie Unamused.png|That don't impress me much. (Oh oh oh oooooh!) S02E26 Pinkie Unimpressed.png|"... Meh ... I've seen better." S02E26 Pinkie fires Twilight 1.png|Say hello to my little pony! Five rounds rapid. And it cost 400,000 bits to fire Twilight for 12 seconds. S02E26 Pinkie fires Twilight 2.png|Twi Twi no... GATLING! S02E26 Rainbow Dash attack.png|Rainbow Dash SMASH! S02E26 Applejack attack.png|Applejack KICK! S02E26 Fluttershy attack.png|Fluttershy ... trip ... S02E26 Rarity attack.png|Rarity PUNCH! S02E26 Twilight Sparkle attack.png|Twilight Sparkle BEAM! S02E26 Pinkie Pie attack.png|Pinkie Pie CANNON! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png|Show me ya moves! Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png|You still want some of this!? S02E26 Twilight Applejack Rarity not good.png|What is that in front of us? S02E26 changling army.png|The building's been compromised... S02E26 Main 6 bt rock and hard place.png|Surrounded on all sides. Twilight surrounded S2E26.png|Bug spray would be good right now, wouldn't you say. The Power Of Love Princess Celestia woke up surprised S2E26.png|Princess Celestia waking up to a surprise...And also looking slightly derpy. S02E26 Celestia coccooned.png|Not a pleasant way to wake up ... Chrysalis walking S2E26.png|Coming into the doom wedding Cadance 'get away with this' S2E26.png|"You won't get away with this!" Queen Chrysalis perfect S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis wondering- "Ah perfect it's the cue in which you be quiet Princess Cadance." Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png|Speak of the devil. Chrysalis 'you were saying' S2E26.png|"You were saying?" Twilight looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png|"You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you?" Chrysalis 'Go!' S2E26.png|"Go!" Changelings going through door S2E26.png|"Feed!" Twilight and friends looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png|We are stopping u! S02E26 Chrysalis taunts the ponies.png|If you had listened to her, you all wouldn't be in this mess. Ha! S02E26 Twilight hoof slap.png|DON'T touch me ... S02E26 Chrysalis boasts.png|Chrysalis never seems to stop making cheap shots. Twilight hopeless gaze S2E26.png|Twilight with the hopeless gaze. Applejack 'sorry' S2E26.png|"Sorry, Twi." Twilight 'It's not your fault' S2E26.png|"It's not your fault. She fooled everypony." Chrysalis 'I did, didn't I' S2E26.png|"I did, didn't I?" Queen Chrysalis about to sing S2E26.png|I'll give you two bits for this window! Queen Chrysalis singing S2E26.png|"This day has been just ..." Chrysalis singing.png|"... perfect." S2E26 Chrysalis surveys chaos.png|"The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small." Time Turner, Golden Harvest and filly in alley S2E26.png|"Everypony I'll soon control." S2E26 - Captured Guards.PNG|"Every Stallion, Mare and Foal." Queen Chrysalis about to fly S2E26.png|"Who says a girl ..." Chrysalisandchangelings.png|"... can't really have it all?" S2E26 Canterlot occupied.png|Our darkest hour. Chrysalis watching Canterlot in chaos.png|Chaos is a wonderful thing! Queen Chrysalis being cute S2E26.png|Who said supervillains can't be adorable? SneakyTwilightS2E26.PNG|Better watch Twilight! CadanceAndTwilightS2E26.PNG|Go to him while you still have a chance! Twilight LoL face 6 S2E26.png|Now what can Twilight be lying about now? Rescue Cadance S2E26.PNG|Twilight frees Cadance. Princess Cadance thank you S2E26.png|Thank you, Twilight. Twilight she didn't hear S2E26.png|I hope that spooky Queen didn't hear my magic. Princess Cadance I'm here S2E26.png|I'm here...I'm here. S02E26 Tearyeyed Cadance and tranced Armor.png|Please ... wake up ... Princess Cadance embrace Shining Armor S2E26.png|Embracing her Shining Armor. Rarity & Twilight witness love S2E26.png Shining Armor cross eyed S2E26.png|Cross eyed but otherwise back to normal. Shining Armor oh my head S2E26.png|Oh my head. Princess Cadance overjoyed S2E26.png|Cadance with a beautiful smile. Main 6 glad S2E26.png|The main 6 are so happy that they fail to notice the shadow before them. Chrysalis Head S2E26.png|That evil smile. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor scared S2E26.png|Scary Queen approaching! Princess Cadance fearless S2E26.png|Fearless. Twilight your spell S2E26.png|"Your spell!" Queen Chrysalis what good S2E26.png|"What good will that do!?" Queen Chrysalis roam free S2E26.png|"My changelings already roam free!" Shining magic not found.png|Shining-Armor doesn't look so good. Shining Armor can't S2E26.png|Shining Armor can't recreate the spell. Princess Cadance see's struggle S2E26.png|Shining Armor struggling to use his magic. Shining Armor now good time S2E26.png|Now is not a good time for hugs. Queen Chrysalis don't care S2E6.png|Frankly I really don't care. Queen Chrysalis ridiculous sentiment S2E26.png|"What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment." Queen Chrysalis enjoying this S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis enjoying the mayhem going on down there. Shining Armor as if S2E26.png|Shining Armor finally looks serious. S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor gaze.png|Awwww... Shining Armor and Princess Cadance use spell of love S2E26.png|Capture this moment! Princess Cadance & Shining Armor not expecting S2E26.png|Whoa we were not expecting this. S02E26 - The Power of Love.png|But we where. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance - power of love S02E26.png|These horns of ours are burning pink, their loud roar tells us to grasp happiness ... Chrysalis Huh.png|Didn't see that one coming... Rarity bright light S2E26.png|I guess Pinkie don't care if bright light blinds her. Twilight likes this S2E26.png|Twilight likes this. S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor eye-flash.png|'Erupting Burning Shining Shield Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken!' Cadance power and Shining.png|Turning whiter S02E26 Two hearts become one.png|Join as one heart. Taste the Love.png|Now that's an undignified defeat. S02E26 Changlings ejected.png|You jerks have overstayed your welcome, now GET OUT! Chrysalis's defeat.png|Hasta la vista, Chrysalis. S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor.png|The power of love triumphs! Cadance and Shining Armor reunited S2E26.png|Love is in bloom... S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor embrace.png|A hug S02E26 Twilight helps up Celestia.png|Celestia is now not a troll. S02E26 Twilight and Celestia resume.png|"You have a real wedding to put together." Twilight will do S2E26.png|Will do Princess. Preparations and the royal wedding Princess Cadance yum S2E26.png|Yum! Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png|Now she's impressed! Princess Cadance looking in Rarity's mirror S2E26.png|Ta-da! Rarity & Princess Cadance yay! S2E26.png|Triple YAY! Princess Cadance and Fluttershy with birds S2E26.png| Princess Cadance and Pinkie Pie dancing S2E26.png|Haters Gonna Hate. Twilight squee! S2E26.png|Squee! Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png|Dun dun dun dun... Twilight & Shining Armor S2E26.png|Twilight and Shining Armor. Twilight notice crooked S2E26.png|Hmmm? Looks a bit crooked to me. Twilight fix that S2E26.png|Let me fix that. Twilight and Shining Armor smiling at each other S2E26.png|Quick look Twilight's Parents S2E26.png|Twilight's and Shining's parents: Night Light and Twilight Velvet. Twilight Velvet crying S2E26.png|Hmm... Twilight Velvet dabbing eyes S2E26.png|Sniff! Bridlemaid Fluttershy S2E26.png|It's time! Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|A one, two, three, four. Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png|Various ponies CMC as flower fillies S2E26.png|'Cutie Mark Crusaders Flower Fillies! YAY!' Cadance walking S2E26.png|Here comes the bride. Shining Armor smiling S2E26.png|A cute shot of Shining Armor Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png|The real Cadance marching to her love Celestia with other ponies S2E26.png|"Seriously, though." Twilight talking to Shining Armor S2E26.png|"I get why the queen of the Changelings wanted to be with you,..." Twilight talking to Shining Armor 2 S2E26.png|"...but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadance to marry you?" Shining Armor talking S2E26.png|"I tell her that she wouldn't just be gaining a husband, she'd be getting a pretty good sister too." Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png|Shoeshine as one of the guests Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png|Get ready to a.Blush,B.Cry,C.Barf Rarity with tears S2E26.png|Rarity teary-eyed. Rarity about to wipe tears S2E26.png|"And after I promised myself I wouldn't cry..." Rarity wiping tears S2E26.png|"She's not looking, right?" Applejack putting hat on S2E26.png|Nope! On goes the hat! Applejack making a face S2E26.png|"Still not looking?" Princess Cadance coming S2E26.png|And now... Princess Cadance with Shining Armor S2E26.png|Hm. Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png|"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza... " Cadance 'Princess Cadance is fine' S2E26.png|"Princess Cadance is fine." Princess Celestia hmm S2E26.png|"Hmm." How dare you interrupt me. Princess Celestia marrying S2E26.png|Princess Celestia looks cool in this shot. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiling at each other S02E26.png|Woah... Spike with wedding rings S2E26.png|"May we have the rings please?" Spike and the rings S2E26.png|Here you go. Ring on Cadance's horn S2E26.png|"I now pronounce you mare..." Ring on Shining Armor's horn S2E26.png|"...and colt." Shining Armor smiling at Cadance S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor on balcony S2E26.png‎|Love: check. Marriage: check. Baby in baby carriage: not yet. Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Celestia talking to Twilight S2E26.png|"You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us." Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png|"Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn." Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png|You may kiss the bride! Cadance and Shining Armor kissing.png Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack S2E26.png Celestia 'that's your cue' S2E26.png|"Rainbow Dash, that's your cue!" Rainbow Dash oh yeah S2E26.png|Oh yeah! Rainbow Dash about to fly S2E26.png|I've been waiting for this moment. Rainbow Dash about to do the sonic rainboom S2E26.png Sonic rainboom S2E26.png|SONIC RAINBOOM! Sonic rainboom over Canterlot S2E26.png|Rainbow must have been practicing. She did that so easily. Rainbow Dash 'Best. Wedding.' S2E26.png|"Best. Wedding." Rainbow Dash 'Ever!' S2E26.png|"Ever!" The reception Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor start dance S2E26.png|The dance starts. Cadance and Shining Armor slow dancing S2E26.png|Their first dance as husband and wife. Luna arriving at party S2E26.png|Look who's tardy to the party! Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|"Hello everypony. What did I miss?" Twilight and Pinkie S2E26.png|Go, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie grin S2E26.png|Squee! Pinkie Pie pulling up DJ Pon-3 S2E26.png|Hey guys! I found where she's been hiding since Season 1! Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 (alternate view).png|Set the record ... Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 S02E26.png|... and then play! DJ Pon-3 hitting the disc S2E26.png|Begin the music! Pinkie holding microphone with mouth S2E26.png|Here you go, Twilight. Spinning microphone S2E26.png|That mcrophone sure should be dizzy by now.... S02E26 Twilight sings.png|Love is in bloom! Twilight with microphone S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png|A beautiful bride, a handsome groom to love DJ Pon-3 Eyes.png|DJ-Pon3's eyes! S02E26 Party time.png|I wanna party! I wanna samba! Rarity dance S2E26.png|Rarity has some moves. s02e26 weddingdance.png|Luna's rocking out Pinkie eating cake S2E26.png|Pinkie eating cake. Picture of Pinkie Pie eating cake S2E26.PNG|Mmph...This cake is amazing! Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png|Wait, Applejack know how to play the violin?! Applejack playing the fiddler S2E26.png|She's actually very good at it! Spike and Sweetie Belle partying S2E26.png|Dancing like Discord? Huh. Spike and Sweetie Belle dancing 2 S2E26.png|Everyday I'm Shufflin Sweetie Belle and Spike dancing S02E26.png|Spike and Sweetie Belle. Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png|They can make a great couple. Rarity and Fancy Pants.PNG|They make a great couple, too. Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png S02E26 Twilight and Shining Armor at coach.png|Thanks for everything ... Shining Armor talking to Twilight S2E26.png|"Love you, Twily." Twilight talking to Shining Armor 3 S2E26.png|"Love you too, B.B.B.F.F." S02E26 Twilight and Shining Armor embrace.png|I'll always be with you ... Princess Cadance oh! S2E26.png|"Oh!" Cadance Shining Armor S2E26.PNG|Almost forgot! AboutToTossBouquetS2E26.PNG|Who wants the last big humour moment of the season?...I mean the bouquet S02E26 Cadance bouquet toss.png|Bouquet toss! Who's the lucky mare? Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png|Wait for it... S02E26 Rarity shove.png|!!! S02E26 Rarity bulldozer.png|OUTTA MY WAY! S02E26 Psycho Rarity.png|That bouquet is MINE!!! S02E26 Rarity and annoyed ponies.png|Eh hehehehe ... Rarity levitating the bouquet S2E26.png|What? Carriage leaving S2E26.png|Love is in bloom! Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png|"Now this was a great wedding." Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png|Spike telling the main 6 about his plan for the bachelor party (which he should have done before the wedding). SpikeSeesYouS2E26.PNG|Hey Rarity you wanna make it a double? Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png|Whatever Spike! S02E26 Overdue bachelor party.png|A little late on the bachelor party, Spike ... Fireworks in the sky S2E26.png|As the fireworks decorate the sky, the season has officially ended. Shining Armor and Cadance looking at each other S2E26.png|They sure love each other... Miscellaneous Script excerpt This Day s02e26.jpg|Script excerpt from Meghan McCarthy's Twitter (no longer used) Wedding trumpeters promotional image s02e26.jpg|Promotional image, slightly different from finished version First wedding promotional image s02e26.jpg|Promotional image, slightly different from finished version A Canterlot Wedding promotional with normal Shining.jpg|Preview image with Shining Armor looking happy and having normal eyes, unlike in the episode Post wedding promotional image s02e26.jpg|Promotional image, slightly different from finished version Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 4.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 3.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 2.jpg Category:Season 2 episode galleries